Lovers Found
by donalddeutsch
Summary: COMPLETED This is a Prequel to Daddy Harry, and it shows how the two couples became couples. It has some interesting ideas, and I hope you like it. Brought to you by the Author of Daddy Harry and it's sequel Twin Power. This is a one shot story, so ple


**Lover's found**

Chapter One: True Love Found

A/N: Hi all I have been putting this off for some time, ever since I was asked in a review of Daddy Harry to explain what brought the couples together. So this is the background story of how Harry and Ginny got together as a couple, and also how Ron and Hermoine got together. I hope that this answers some questions, and I am not sure whether it will be one chapter about both couples, or two chapters, one about each couple. This is another Prequel to Daddy Harry. Thank you and read and review. —Donald

Harry and Ginny

It had been the summer after Harry's 5th year, and he had been mourning Sirius's death for the last couple of weeks. He had gotten the usual letters from his friends saying that it wasn't his fault, and that he shouldn't keep blaming himself, but he was so sure that it was his fault that he didn't listen. He didn't listen til he got the letter from the one person that he hadn't expected to write. The letter was from Ginny Weasley, and it came at one of the lowest times of the summer for Harry. He almost ripped it up when he saw who it was from, he was in so much grief, but something told him that he should at least read it. He read it twice before he understood one thing. Ginny wasn't over the crush she had on him, and it seems that it might have been more than just a crush. Harry had to admit that he loved her also, but just couldn't get over the fact of the Weasley brothers and how they were so overprotective of her. As Harry sat there reading it again he thought about how her red hair shone in the sunlight, shiny and glistening. He loved her and this proved that she loved him also. Now what to do about it. As he read it a fourth time, a thought came to him. He quickly got up and went to his small desk to write a letter to his headmaster, one that he had to write and get off his chest with haste.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore:

I know that this might seem like a weird request, but I need to get out of here and to the burrow. I know what your argument is going to be about the protection that I need from living with my relatives, and I agree, but there's got to be a way for me to go to the burrow now. I'm begging you that this is a matter of the heart, and can't be done through letters. Please let me go and take care of this personal matter.

If you haven't figured it out, and I'm sure you have, I love Ginny, and I just found out that she loves me to. I need to go there to get things straightened out, and get this relationship going right. If it helps, I think that the power that Voldemort knows not is love, not the love of a family, but the love of a true love. I think that Ginny is my true love, and I can't live another day without telling her. I will give you three days to get me there, before I go in my own way. Thank you for your cooperation Professor, and I hope that your summer is good to you.

Your favorite boy who lived

Harry Potter

6th year Gryffindor

Quidditch Seeker Supreme

One who is going to kick Voldemort's butt from here to Scotland and back

PS: Please don't tell the Weasley's about this letter, I want it to be a surprise. Thank you professor, I know that you will come through for me.

Harry sent it off with his faithful friend and companion Hedgwig saying that she should wait for a reply before coming back.

After sending her off, Harry went back to doing his summer homework for the upcoming year, and figuring out what he would do if it didn't work out. He figured that he would probably take the Knight Bus over to the Burrow, and figure out what to do about the Headmaster once he got there. He figured that once he got there, at least he could tell Ginny about how he felt before being sent back to here.

Burrow

Ginny didn't know why she sent that letter to Harry, who was she to believe that he felt the same towards her, but she could always dream. As she sat on her bed watching Hermoine doing her homework, she thought about what had happened to them over the last couple of months. She had gone with Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Neville and Luna to the Department of Mysteries to try to rescue Harry's godfather Sirius Black from the clutches of Voldemort, little did they know that it was a trap set up for them by Voldemort to get Harry there to get some kind of prophecy. That night a lot of things happened, from Hermoine, Luna, Ron and herself getting hurt. Fighting off Death Eaters, and the Order coming to there rescue. To Sirius's cousin Beatrix Lestrange cursing Sirius so that he would fall through the veil. Professor Dumbledore ended up fighting Voldemort in the atrium before he vanished and they were all taken back to the school to heal and get ready to go home.

Of course Harry had blamed himself for it all, and everyone else was just giving him encouragement. Only Ginny sent him what she thought he needed to hear, that it wasn't really totally his fault, and that he should get over it. She also included that the crush that everyone thought that she was over actually wasn't and had grown into love. Now she sat there waiting for a reply of some kind from Harry, and hoping that he felt the same for her. She slept fitfully that night not knowing that things were transpiring for them to be together at that very moment.

Hogwarts Headmasters Office

Harry's owl Hedgwig had just delivered the letter to the Headmaster and he was sitting there reading it with a smile coming over his face. "Finally Harry, you admit your feelings for young Ginny Weasley. I have known since I first saw you two coming out of the Chamber of Secrets that you two were meant for each other. Of course I will let you go to her, and I won't let them know." Dumbledore wrote a hasty reply and sent it, along with a box of chocolate that he had made into a portkey set to go off as soon as Harry was packed and ready to go. He sent these off with his Phoenix Fawkes, and sent Hedgwig off to the burrow, telling her not to be there before Harry got there, so that they wouldn't be suspicious.

#4 Privet Drive

Harry wasn't expecting that Fawkes would appear in his room within the hour, but was happy that he did. He undid the letter and took the box from his claws, and then the Phoenix disappeared. Harry looked at the box with a funny look on his face, then read the letter.

Dear Harry:

Finally you figured out that you love her. I knew it since I saw you two coming out of the Chamber of Secrets in your 2nd year. I won't stand in the way of true love, and that box, along with being some of the most delicious chocolates in the wizadring world, is also a portkey set to go off after you get ready and packed to go for the rest of the summer. I sent hedgwig off to the Burrow with instructions not to show up til you get there, so as not to arise suspicion. Good luck to both you and Ms. Weasley, I hope that things work out for both of you, you both deserve happiness in these times. I must warn you not to do anything that might get you two into trouble, if you know what I mean wink wink . Have fun with the rest of your summer, and good luck again.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizadry

Also remembers when he was a teenager and wishes you luck

formerly the best Seeker in school history til you came along

Harry let out a loud woop, and started packing his trunk quickly, before grabbing it and the box of chocolates, and felt the pull behind his navel that meant that the port key had activated. It dumped him in the middle of the burrows kitchen, and he noticed that it was midnight, so he thought that he would go up and surprise Ginny with a wake up kiss. Harry left his trunk in the kitchen and made his way quietly up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. He slowly and as quietly as he could opened the door and snuck in. By then the girls were asleep, and it was so dark that Harry didn't notice the other girl in the room with them, he tiptoed over to Ginny's bed and bent over the red head, and placed a light kiss on her for head. "Wake up sleepy head," he whispered in her ear.

"No mom, it's to early, 5 more minutes please." She was so tired that she thought that the voice that she heard had belonged to her mother, not thinking straight.

Hermoine had heard her, and was wondering why she didn't hear Mrs. Weasley walk into the room. She looked up and saw a man standing over Ginny's bed and before she could think about who it would be, she let out a loud scream. Of course this had startled Harry, and Ginny woke up instantly from the scream. There was loud rushing coming from the rooms upstairs coming downstairs, and Hermoine had her wand trained on the stranger saying, "STUPEFY." Harry fell to the floor stunned when Mr and Mrs Weasley along with all the brothers came running into the room, wondering what the scream was about. When they saw that there was a person unconcious on the floor of there daughters room, they thought the worse, and bound him before they got a good look at who it was.

Ginny was shaking like a leaf, wondering who had the audacity to sneak into a house of wizards and go up to a girls room to do who knew what. At that time, Hedgwig came flying in through the open window and landed on the prone figure looking at the Weasley's with disbelief in her eyes. It looked like she was saying, "what do you think you were doing, don't you recognize Harry?" But of course all they heard was some hooting.

Once everyone had calmed down, and noticed the box of chocolates in his hand and the messy raven black hair of there friend, they woke him up, and they all went downstairs to see why he was there. When they got to the kitchen, they saw his trunk and understood that he was there for the summer, and had wanted to surprise them. "Hey Harry, sorry about the stunner, but you got to see it as I did. All I heard was Ginny telling her mother, no mom, it's to early, 5 more minutes please. I didn't hear Mrs Weasley come into the room and so I looked up to see who was in the room. Of course all I saw was a stranger standing over Ginny's bed whispering in her ear. I didn't know it was you, and whether or not you had bad intentions or not, so I stunned first, and ask questions later."

"It's ok Mione, I understand and I would have done the same thing. You would do Mad Eyed Moody proud with your constant vigilance." Everyone got a laugh out of that, and they sat down to tea and to hear why Harry was there.

Harry told them about the letter he had gotten that day from Ginny, but skipping over most of the stuff that was in it, and that he had realized that he had also loved her. So he sent a letter out to the Headmaster telling him "that if he didn't get him out of there within 3 days, I would come here anyway. Well I got an almost immediate response from him through his phoenix Fawkes saying that, "he had known that I had loved her, and finally I had admitted it. He then sent these chocolates with them as a port key and to give to you Ginny. Here you go, he says that there the best in the Wizadring World." Harry handed her the box sheepishly with a lopsided grin.

"Thank you Harry, and I love you too." Ginny jumped into his lap, and gave him a big kiss, not caring that her parents or family was there in the kitchen with them.

"Hmm hmm, maybe you two can take a break so that we can get some sleep for the rest of the night." Ron said this and got a glare from Hermoine, but before they could get into one of there famous rows, something clicked in there brains. If these two could finally admit there feelings, why can't they.

"IloveyourRon/HermoineandIhavesincefourthyear." They both said this rather quickly and with a little bit of blushing from both of them. They look into each others eyes, and started laughing.

"You first Moine, what was that?" Ron asked with a slight grin.

"I said you big oaf that I love you Ron, and I have since fourth year." Hermoine couldn't have been more surprised when he brought her into her arms, and gave her a big kiss. Then he looked her in the eyes with one of his lop sided grins, and said.

"That's what I said also, but it was more like, I love you Hermoine, and I have since fourth year. Does that mean that we're a couple now?" Ron looked at her with loving in his eyes, and hopefulness.

"Yes of course it does. How about you two, can you two stop snogging for a minute to answer my question. Are you two a couple now?"

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes and new the answer to that question immediately. "Yes we are, and we are happy about it." The rest of the Weasley's went back upstairs smiling knowing that there were two new couples in the family, and that it was going to be ok.

The only thing they said to the two couples was, "get to bed within the next hour, and separate beds." With that and there final good nights and welcome home Harry's they left the couples to there thoughts and themselves for the rest of the night.

A/N: So that was the story about how they got together, you know the rest about what happened. Please read and review thank you. —Donald


End file.
